The Nightguard
'''The Nightguard '''is a splinter group of the '''Steelmane Guild '''that secretly carries out bounties on humanoids and takes care of especially dangerous contracts in the Fernian Islands. Origins The Fernian Islands were once home to a solid group of Steelmane Guild fighters, who protected Carthus and other villages on the islands. However, as the Steelmane begun to lose its glory, the guild experienced the Carthusian Incident. A rouge group of Steelmane Guild fighters attempted to usurp political office by murdering several members of the Fernian Moot. One member, Rotlar Petran, survived the attack, and later because King over Carthus. Under his jurisdiction, he ordered the members of the Steelmane Guild in Carthus to be killed or captured. Most guild members fled the city, but a few remained, discretely joining the city night watch. Without the presence of the Steelmane's organization, monsters and demons began to return to the Fernian Islands. When they started attacking the city at night, most guards were too inexperienced and fearful to meet the terrors to effectively fight, thus causing civilian casualties as these monstrosities entered the city. The Steelmane members who remained on the city night decided to fight back. They organized a secret society to train and recruit criminals and ruffians of the city to fight when the creatures would attack the walls. Calling themselves the true "Nightguard", this secret society would appear from the darkness and destroy its enemies, only to vanish again in the night. Organization Leadership & Structure Due to the flexibility and practical nature of its members, organizational structure is normally very flat, relying on assigning missions based on the reputation of "agents", rather than relying on a regimented hierarchy. One "Captain of the Guard", currently held by Shava Amakiir, normally runs operations, overseeing jobs and assigning responsibilities when appropriate. The Captain places three leaders to manage different aspects of the organization: money, communication, and intelligence. Aside from these four positions, most Nightguard agents are free to acquire and accomplish tasks as needed. Receiving a Contract Contracts are sent to the Nightguard through the Faded Helm Pub in Carthus. Through this front, secret requests are slipped to the tavern keep, who then relays the information to Shava and her associates. Depending on the nature of the contract, it can either be immediately hired out to someone willing, or held for some time before awarding it to an agent. Nightguard contacts, experts, and scouts can gather information on the contract, depending on how difficult the request is, and evaluating pricing, the nature of challenge, and other considerations. Contracts are then written in wax on paper, which can be burned onto a surface to read the contract. This keeps the contracts secret, while avoiding the eyes of warlocks and curious sorcerers. Agents Nightguard members are normally called "Agents". Besides the usual hired adventurers, they are thugs, disgraced military men, criminals, and other adventurers looking to solve problems using a unique skill set, while making extra funds and receiving rewards. Agents who advance in reputation may be given the option to wear custom armor, giving a skeletal visage which installs fear into the minds of enemies. Recruiting New agents are recruited through an initiation task. Shava will occasionally have a Steelmane associate publish a bounty in another district, sending scouts to watch as adventurers and mercenaries carry out their work. If the scouts are impressed, and the adventurers survive, then an Agent is sent to the adventurers to award them with a contract as a second test of initiation. If they complete it, they are invited into the Nightguard. DM and Player Information Games are hosted on occasion by Jonathan "Doc". Players should expect to have encounters that will require critical thinking and skill with the game. While fighting is a crucial component to Steelmane games, it is Doc's philosophy that roleplaying value and thinking as a character can add incredible value to the experience. Being willing to play into character drawbacks is just as important as being able to cast spells and do damage. Whether fighting monsters, dodging traps, arguing with an NPC, or solving puzzles, sessions normally have an assortment of experiences that are rewarding and fun.